Together As One
by Obviously I'm not Original
Summary: Classroom secrets? Ha, you don't even know about them. You wouldn't even dream of sharing your secrets with your classmates, would you? That's the thing about humans-we're selfish beings-fighting to survive our life. 15 of us each has our own story to tell..which do you think is yours? THERE ARE NO PARINGS IN THIS STORY.
1. Sasuke- Incest

**Chapter 1: Sasuke-incest**

* * *

><p>Every morning it's the same thing. He's in the bed with me, his hands roaming my body, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. He wants me—he states, leaving a disgusting trail of saliva on my neck. I can't fight him off, I've tried that once, and it left me with a broken arm and a pulsing dick down my throat. He knows that I despise him, and he gets his temporary high from it. He also knows that he can't have his way, or he'll be charged. What does he care? He always gets his way anyway. He's the perfect child, with his grades, and life, and no one ever suspects him because you know why? Everyone in my family does it to me. Father with his demanding eyes, as I glare at him. Mother with her sweet nothings, as I shout at her. Brother with his touches that make me shiver away in disgust.<p>

My family is sick and shrewd, touching each other, filling their desires until ecstasy hits and looking at me with those lust filled eyes. I know they're waiting until I become legal age, but hopefully by then I'm gone. Escaped from this nightmare that I know I'll never wake from. And for now? I ignore the frantic humping on my leg, and the sticky substance that follows after it. I make a sound of disgust as the huffing breath let out a deep chuckle.

"Two more months, little brother."

I listened as he let out a chuckle again and takes his leave, as I jump out of my bed and into the shower. _I hate it!_ I turn on the tap fully blasting it with hot water; trying to scrub my existence raw_. I hate it!_ I know I'm clean, but I can still feel his breaths, his licks, and his cum. I try to scrub harder, but I know it won't do. My skin is an angry red from the shower and my scrubbing. _I hate it_…I slowly slide down the tile until the water is pouring over me and I cry.

* * *

><p>School is the only temporary relief that I have away from my home. No…that isn't a home. That's a realm of disgust and sexual highs. I glare down at my books as I close my locker; I want to make myself as small as possible. I despise touching people and them touching me. I despise any and everything that has sexual urges, even though our world is full of lust. If you look around there's plenty that are open about it. I scoff as I pass a couple who has their lips locked and tongues tangled. Disgusting creatures—us humans.<p>

The shrill cry of the bell makes me speed up to my class and take my seat. My class is what most would call the 'problematic' class. A lot of students declare that we should visit a mental ward and stay there. They don't know our problems and its labeled 'special' because one of our classmates is illiterate. He's actually a pretty decent guy…touches too much, but he's decent. They don't know our stories, and they don't know our lives. Somewhere deep in me, I feel like I should feel sorry to the outsiders, but they're lust ridden creatures, and suddenly I don't feel sorry for them anymore.

Our desks are connected in a circle, each of the corners touching, but not overly so. My seat is in between a blonde named Naruto and a pink haired girl named Sakura. Our teacher has each of us placed into what he calls 'teams', consisting of two boys and one girl. It does like this all around our circle. In total, they're 15 of us; all of which, hates the human race. We each know everyone's stories, and nothing is repeated outside of class. I guess this is what one might call a therapy class. I snort, as if. While it provides us temporary relief from our problems, it does nothing to solve them. None of us talk unless is required to, we're all absorbed into our messes of life.

I watch as our teacher walks in after giving a small laugh of a passing student. He's the cheerful one here, and he closes the door and looks over each of us. His name is Iruka—no one knows his last name, because he never gave it to us at the beginning of the year. He smiles and greets us and takes out a colorful ball and tosses it across the room. He doesn't teach our class; instead he sits behind the desk and takes notes like a shrink from our problems. The ball that he tossed, which landed onto a girl named Ino's desk, is called the 'talking ball'. You use it to vent, or tell about your problems and when you're done, you say: "bouncing, bouncing talking ball, bounce my stress away." Before tossing it to someone else, and getting advice from everyone else about your issues.

When I first started this class, I thought it was a ridiculous idea, but now, I usually look forward to the ball. I know the people in here aren't lust ridden creatures, like the ones outside of this room. WE can trust each other with our secrets, considering this is an all-day class. I shake my thoughts aside, and turn to Ino, who starts to talk.

* * *

><p>"….disgusting piece of shit that I hope will die!" Kiba shouts, squeezing the ball. Kiba is the angriest towards the humans, more than all of us. I think he was abandoned or something, but that thought flies from my head, as he practically hurls it towards me after muttering the chant. The class is in a low murmur giving advice on Kiba's issue before turning to me. Everyone knows that I hate human touch. It's disgusting and—Iruka clears his throat as I glare at him.<p>

"My brother is such an asshole." I growl, looking at the multi-colored ball. Poor thing, it's probably filled with more problems than all of us. "This morning, I woke up to him humping my leg like some lust ridden dog—no offence, Kiba—"he shakes his head. "—and licks me like I'm a fucking Popsicle, and when he's finished, he says: 'two more months little brother', like he's eager for my birthday! I dreading the damn thing and I don't wanna do anything but rip his— and my families—head off!" I glare at my desk and books now, deciding that inhumane things will help get my frustrations out. "Last night they decided to have a masturbation orgy." I shivered, trying to get rid of the lust ridden images in my head. "They get their sick pleasure in having me watch them as they jack off, and if I don't they touch me. Them bastards know I hate it. Always trying to cope a feel for the youngest member—pedophiles! That's what they are!" I nearly shout. I can feel one of my team members want to touch me, comfort me, but they decide against it. "I wanna leave…" I mutter. I look at the ball for a long second and mutter: "bouncing, bouncing talking tall, bounce my stress away." And I throw it back to the teacher since I was the last one to have it.

"Will they still do it if you have a sleep over?" Shikamaru asks. Everyone looks at him with questions in their eyes. I couldn't blame him. "For example, if all of us were to get away and each week we stay a weekend at each other's houses, how much less will it start of affect us?"

I sigh. "As good as that sounds, I think they might get even more pleasure out of it." I growl. "Or try to cope a feel on one of you." I shiver, as does the rest of the class.

"We can make a class trip!" Naruto decides to shout in my ear, and looks up at the teacher. "Can we have a class trip? Somewhere far away for two weeks—we can share a room, it's not like we're gonna do anything anyway."

The class, including me, look up at the teacher; he sighs setting down his papers and talking ball. "The thing with class trips is that they have to be educational. Then there's the planning, the money, transportation, and so on."

"You do forget we are the 'special' class, so an 'educational' trip away from out problems is highly beneficial." Gaara mutters from his place in the classroom. The rest of us nod in agreement.

I watch as Iruka sighs and groans some. He looks at the ceiling for some time, glances at us, then back at the ceiling. I assume he was running through all the problems and benefits inside his head because as soon as he spoke he gave us a light smile. "I have no promises, but I will work with what I can." He states. I nod, as does a few others, but Naruto and Kiba were the ones that scoffed.

"C'mon Iruka," Kiba whined. "you could lie to us and say that we are." From the side, I watch as Naruto nods in agreement.

"I won't give you false hope." Iruka says calmly. Naruto rolls his eyes, but says nothing; and for the remainder of the class it was deadly silent.

* * *

><p>I didn't announce my greeting when I walked into my house. Moreover, I try not to be at the place at all. I eased the door shut, and took off my shoes as quietly as I could. From the lights in the kitchen, I guessed my mother was making dinner. I shiver. She usually spikes my portion of the food with an aphrodisiac. I rush past the living room, where my father had his face buried in the newspaper and just as soon as I was about to take the first step up stairs, here come my brother down them. I bit back a curse, wondering if there was going to be a day where I could make a rope ladder to and from my room.<p>

"Little brother!" he says, loud enough for my mother and father to hear. I glare my harshest glare, but it seems he's immune to them now. Just like the rest of the screwed up family. Of course, I don't respond to his greeting as he gets closer to me. "How was your day?" he leans down and kisses my cheek. I shiver, trying to think of anything else that can erase the bile in my throat. I don't respond to his question; I stopped talking in this house when I was 10.

I could feel a presence behind me—it doesn't take a genius to know that it's my father. My mother doesn't seem to be in the greeting mood today. Oh, how nice. I glare up at my father and he greets me the same way Itachi does. I shiver again. _I hate it._ He lays a hand on my shoulder, making me look into his 'loving' of a parent eyes. "Your mother is in an ill mood today Sasuke." He states, petting my hair like I'm some kind of animal. I wait for him to elaborate, but he continues to stoke my hair. After a while, he nods towards the kitchen. "Why don't you go greet her?" He moves slightly, and I catch notice of his growing dick in his pants. I mentally shiver, and quickly make my way to the kitchen. At least with mother, her arousal is non-noticeable.

She's cooking up fish from what I can see, in a big pot of water. Fish soup? I don't question it as she turns and looks at me. "Oh, welcome home Sasuke." She nods. I blink. She's in a very ill mood. From one who doesn't know my family, it may look like she's just quiet, but her quiet can lead to blood. Lots and lots of blood. Now I know that menstrual cycles are common for women, but mother is twice as worse. Not to mention the pet cat I used to have—I shake away my thoughts as she returns to cooking. At least I know she won't spike my food, since it's just soup.

As I go to take an apple, I feel a weight behind me. "Little brother," Itachi states; baring all his weight on my back to make my knees start shaking. He presses into me and I stiffen when I feel something brush my ass. Oh no! Not two times in a day. Swiftly, I grab my apple before making a running dash to my room. I lock my door, and toss my bag in a corner. I know locking my door won't keep him out, but the thought of it just makes me comfortable for a while. Then again, that comfort goes out the window as I see my father sitting on my bed, palming his crotch while looking at me with that lust ridden eyes. I slump against my wall, looking at him is disbelief.

"Sasuke…" he moans.

I hear a sound at my door, and look over to see the lock turning and the door opening. Great. Why, if it isn't my lovely big brother. I watch as he closes my door and locks it back into place and makes his way behind me again. I can feel his erection in my ass; as I go to shove him away, he grabs both my hands and holds them behind me. I can't struggle because if I do, he'll enjoy it more than what he already is. I try to glare at him over my shoulder, but doing that made me caught sight of my father pulling out his dick and stroking it more roughly. Now, I know I won't be eating my apple or dinner for that matter. I strain my neck to see Itachi holding me with one of his iron grip hands and the other un-doing his belt.

Oh no! What's he doing?! I try to pull away but he pulls me back making my ass go directly into his stiff dick. He chuckles. "Don't worry little brother. I won't do anything." I try to glare at him but his pants and boxers are already at his ankles. There isn't much to look at in fear at this point but at my father and my brother's angry red dicks, everything else in the room seemed to fade accept them. I glance as I see my father walk over towards me, pulling down my pants, leaving my boxers on. I glare at him when he jerks my face back and lines his dick up with my mouth.

"Sasuke," he breaths. "be a good boy and open up."

My mouth was sealed tightly but it was Itachi's dick that thrusted up against my thinly clothed ass made me gasp in surprise. Father wasted no time, shoving his disgusting member into my mouth and groaning from above. I gag as it hit the back of my throat, but it seemed to encourage him as he shifted his hips. Between my brother humping my ass and my father humping my face, I couldn't tell which made me sick, and in the end I threw up the empty contents of my stomach. I watched through watery eyes as both of them jump away in shock. I want to smirk, but their shocked faces were the last thing I saw before blacking out.

_Someone save me…_

**TBC~**

* * *

><p>Hi! I'm back! With a super cool new story! At least I hope so...ehehe...well, if you are a new reader to my FF's then WELCOME! and if you're not, then thank you for sticking to me! I have no idea why I decided to make something like this...hmm...my mind is , this POV is Sasuke's because he's always brooding and mopey and stuff so I decided 'hey, why not do a story with each character and different POV's' then TA-DAA! This thing came out.<p>

So, anyway! Thank you for reading and I hope you'll stick with me till the end! See you next month!

Jaa ne! -O.I.N.O


	2. Naruto - Abuse

**Chapter 2- Naruto- Abuse**

* * *

><p>I wake to shouting outside my room door. Oh, what a surprise. It wasn't a hit up side my head this time. I'm not sure if that's a blessing or a curse. I stifle a cough and I let out a small groan as I turned over. Shit. He didn't hold back this time. I glance down at my torso, seeing an ugly bruise that formed overnight. I need to get out or I'll be late for school soon. I try to take a deep breath, but even that sends pain all over my body. I fall quickly to the floor, my knees betraying me, making a loud <em>thump. <em>The voices outside my door stop, and I freeze. Please don't come in. I chant in my head. Please don't come in. Please don't come in. Of course, chanting and spells and wizard-demons don't grant my wish and from under my bed, I see the door open.

"Naruto, you up?" the voice calls. Sober. They're sober. That's good, for now. They're like light switches, one they're nice the next they're mean as shit.

Steadying my shaking body, I lift my weight to where I can see over my bed. I swallow. "Y-yeah." I mutter. "I fell off my bed." Part of a lie, but they don't need to know that.

"You're going to be late for school." I look at the man's chest. It's been years since I've seen my parent's faces. According to them, eye contact was rude.

I nod at his statement; steadying myself on my bed, running a shaking hand through my hair. I could feel his eyes on me as I stand up once again and shuffle around my room, looking for something decent to wear. I have to do my laundry again one day—maybe Shikamaru'll lend me his washer. I try my best to ignore my figure of a parent as I pull on a fresh shirt and pants. He's still standing in the doorway, waiting for me to say something. I decide against it, and make my way to my bathroom—luckily its attached to my room—as I relive myself, wash my face and brush my teeth. He's still standing there when I come back from the bathroom. I grab my socks and pull on my shoes, before gathering my books. I shifted the weight of my backpack, making my way towards him, my face staring at his plain white tee.

"Finished?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." I mutter. I shift the weight of my books again on my shoulders.

I don't see him nod his head as he turns around and makes his way to the front door. From the side of my eye, I can see my figure of a mother stirring something on the stove. In the back of my mind, I wonder what they were arguing about, but I know that if I question their authority, I'll get punished. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. I get punished for everything. I say a 'good-bye' to my figure of a mother, but she doesn't even respond. I mentally sigh as I follow the figure of a father to the car. I live an easy 15 minute walk to and from the school, but he stated that it looks 'bad' on the parents. As if they would care anyway.

"You know, Naruto." He says as he starts the car, and pulls on the seat belt. I tug mine on as well, and look at him from the side of my eye. He pulls out of the driveway, and onto the main road. "Your mother and I were talking this morning." I stifle a snort, as if shouting could be considered a talk. I nod, without saying anything and watch as he takes a left at the light. "We're thinking about getting a divorce." This time I turn to fully stare at him. Wrong move, as a hand backhands my face. I hissed out in pain, learning long ago that screaming makes it worse. "Do not look at me." He spits and stops at another light.

The stinging of his slap had me staring down at my backpack. "Why?" I ask, and I feel the car move as the light changed.

He sighs and taps the wheel. "Adult problems." He all but whispers, and pulled into the school. "Something, you wouldn't understand." He nods towards the door. "Get out."

I open the door and step out of the car, heaving my bag over my shoulder. 'Adult problems' my ass. He says a few more things, but I don't hear them. I only nod, and make my way to the main grounds at school and sigh. Temporary freedom. I know he's still in the parking spot, watching me closely, but that flies out of the window as Kiba runs up to me.

"NARUTO!" he shouts.

I smile. "Morning Kiba." The two of us bump fists, and I laugh as he tells me some absurd story. I can still feel my figure of a father's eyes on us as we make our way to a near tree. The students on campus call it the problem tree, since everyone in class gathers here. Kiba asks me for help on his last math assignment, and I pull out my books as well, showing him the simplest solutions. We have to act normal outside, but I know Kiba feels my figure of a father's eyes as well. He stays until the first bell rings, making sure that I won't skip class. As if I would do that….I look as I see the rest of the group forming and we laugh and exchange fun stories. We have to act.

"Hey, Sakura!" Kiba calls. "Your boobs are up to your chest again!"

I laugh as Sakura flips Kiba off, and he cat calls her. We are the bunch that hates humans. We are the ones that never fit in. I look as the bell rings, and we gather our books. From the side of my eye, I see my figure of a father pull away and Kiba apologizes to Sakura as we make our way to class. None of our stories outside make who we are. It's the secrets inside the classroom that makes us hate humans and reality.

* * *

><p>I watched as Hinata twirled the ends of her hair, before checking for split ends. She sighed as she glanced at the ball once more, chanting the chant. "bouncing, bouncing talking ball, bounce my stress away." She tossed it over to me as the class began to murmur. Her issues are different, but then again her family is all about—<p>

"Naruto?"

I looked at the teacher as my name was called. I shake away my thoughts and looked at the multi-colored ball. I know this thing as been through hell and back—as a matter of fact, I wonder how long this ball has been around? Since the beginning of school? Since it was opened? Who knows—I take a deep breath, and began my short tale of woe. "I woke up this morning, normally." I wince at the sentence, before correcting myself. "Okay, so it was as normal as it would get. They were actually sober! Can you believe it?!" I chuckle, before letting my laugh die down. "I found out this morning, that they want to get a divorce…I'm not sure if it'll be a good thing, but of course, me and my mouth, questioned it and I saw stars before I came to school today. I think he was being lenient—spouting this 'it's adult problems' bullshit. Wait, can I say bullshit?" I look at Iruka who shrugs. It's not as if anything is gonna be said anyway. "I'm actually dreading to go home, I haven't seen their faces, and I have to talk to them like I'm some sort of low level slave." I sigh and look at the ball. " Bouncing, bouncing talking ball, bounce my stress away." And I toss it to Iruka who catches it.

"Do you think you could hide their booze and play a romantic film for them?" Kiba was the one who asked the question.

I shake my head. "Nah, I think the most romantic they'll ever get from each other is a glare; if it's lucky, a punch."

I hear a low whistle from across the room. "That's gotta hurt." Lee says, tipping his chair back and balancing on the two prongs.

I shrug. "At least it won't be me—never mind, I take that back. It'll always end up being me eventually." The class gave their apologies, and we turned to Iruka. "Did'ja ever find out if we're able to go on that trip?" I notice from the side of my eye, that the rest of the class turns to watch him. WE all want to get away.

He rolls the ball in his palm, and smiles at us. "I did."

It was as if weights were lifted away from our shoulders. More relief. Time away. This was a gift that should be cherished by all of us, but the weight was back on when Iruka told us the next part.

"The head principal is coming to observe in two weeks, to make sure we're fit to the program. I got us a week stay in The Land of Waves, studying marine life; but in order to do that, you all need to act like any other classroom, and students." I watch as he sighs. "I have a feeling that the head principal knows this class is not what he thinks it is."

"What's it supposed to be?" Shikamaru asked, yawning widely, and cracking his neck. From the right, I saw Ino make a face when the several bones gave away from the pressure.

"Psychology." Iruka says, finally placing the ball in a drawer. "It's not that I don't believe in you all, but hear principal is a very sharp man."

I snort. "So's the rest of us." I nod. Iruka sighs and rolls his eyes, before placing his head on his desk. Poor guy, I almost feel for him, having to listen to our problems and issues about the human race that we hate so. Almost.

"Free time." He mutters, and for the remainder of the class it's deadly silent once again.

* * *

><p>I wanted to jump for joy when I saw that my father's car was missing from the driveway. Of course the key word was<em> 'wanted' <em>but I didn't. If he was gone, then mother was home, and if she's home alone, then I can probably guess how many bones I'm going to be missing in the next few minutes if she's not drunk. I opened the front door slowly, and stuck my head in. of course, that was a bad idea, because the next thing I know, I was on the ground, black dots swarming my vision. I bit back a groan, as my mother's words were coming into hearing range.

""…because I have a child like you!"

I wanted to dare to ask her to repeat it, but the heavy stench of hard liquor assaulted my senses, and I bit back a gag. It seems as if I was biting back a lot of things, and I reminded my self. _Two weeks._ That thought didn't last long as that object she hit me with the first time, was now making contact with my shoulder, and yelped. Cast iron. I looked at the angry red mark that was forming on my upper arm. She's beating me with her skillet. This is new—I can't wait to tell the class about this tomorrow—but damn, did it hurt.

I think there's this instinct that is embedded into all children, when you know you're getting hurt, beaten, and all that good junk that never ends in happy endings? I think it's where you're afraid to lift a hand to defend yourself against your elders. Parents mainly. It's called unable? It seems, that no matter how much they hurt you, curse and spit at you, you still want to be accepted, and it makes you weak.

I choke on air as the handle of the skillet gets shoved into my torso, and if that wasn't painful, it began to twist. Wanting to rip through me and embed itself into my lungs; and again moved to my ribs. A bult of pain shoots though me and I double over biting my tongue to the point where I can taste that coppery taste of blood. My rib…I think she cracked my rib!

"Why don't you just die already!?" she screams and I feel the iron make contact with my back. "It's all because you were born! Everything—everything fell apart!"

What is she talking about? I ask myself as the blows kept coming down upon my back, sides, and any available space she could access. I don't make any move to get up—my body feels heavy and I feel lifeless on the floor. It wasn't as if I was asked to be borne—I didn't chose to be here. Am I monster for being born against my wishes, knowing the life for me isn't what they show in T.V shows? Well, then I'm sorry for being alive! I'm sorry for coming out this way! I'm sorry for all the things I've never done! I'm sorry to have you as a mother! I'm sorry to have him as a father! I'm sorry, okay?! I wanted to scream and shout at her, but black filled my vision as her last blow was against my temple.

_Someone save me…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Monthly update again! chapter two was Naruto! I still have no idea why I'm making everyone's lives like this, but it's exciting, no? I've been so, busy! I got a second job and everything! I need sleep...like every hour. ehehe, or that's how it feels like. Does that make sense? My English is horrible despite being an AMerican. Speaking of America, those problems tho. Not that they aren't important, but I do think they could find a better way to deal with them, besides causing a panic over the media. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you don't wanna deal with my rambles of American problems and politics and crap...sooooo I'll see you next month!<strong>

**-O.I.N.O**


	3. Sakura- Perfection

**Chapter 3 –Sakura- Perfection**

* * *

><p>Waking up is something that's upon everyone's list of things to do. Making sure that you have your outfit, or your room is clean, or the animal's are fed. Different people do a different or the same routine as they get ready for the night to retire, hoping that when their eyes close it won't be the last and final breath. Unless you're me; then you would want to be calling out to death, but no matter how many times your call or reach for it, it'll only come when it's ready for you. Not a day sooner. Not a day less. Of course, death has funny ways of showing itself.<p>

I guess you would call this a 'typical' morning—or at least that's what other people call it. My mornings are different. I don't leave my room a mess as I search of clothes to find what I want for the day, that's because mine are already laid out from last night. I make my bed, fluff my pillows, line my shoes, feed the rabbit, take a shower, place my pajamas in the laundry, straighten my hair, brush my teeth, put on my make up, put on my clothes, hand the hanger back in the closet, check my books (twice), make sure I have my homework, place on my socks, and of course, before going downstairs wish that I won't run into my parents, but as usual it never happens.

"Ah, Sakura, you're up early!" my mother exclaims rushing to my side to give me a kiss on a cheek. I mentally sigh. Getting up early is never near enough to escape her.

"I promised to meet Naruto and Sasuke so we can go over yesterday's notes." I lie. It's always a lie. "They're confused on chemical equations."

She places her hands on her hips in the 'motherly' fashion that she does. "Why don't they ask a teacher?"

It's questions. Always the questions.

"Because they charge." I mutter, shifting my bag. She at least should know that much. She opens her mouth to make another retort, but I rush to the door to pull on my shoes. Left first then right. "I gotta go, bye." I say and rush out the door.

* * *

><p>My problem might not seem too extreme to most people. Since I'm the only child and nothing can 'ever' go wrong since I'm all smiles, and 'perfect'. I would rather that word be banished from the face of the earth. No one is perfect. Yet, my parents wants me to be. Never make a mistake, always be on top, look down to those who might make you weak. No my problem isn't big like Naruto's or Sasuke's, but it's the pressure that makes it seem like I'm on their level—even though I know I'll never reach it. I silently observe the others that are in my class and listen to their horror filled lives, while mine always seems to pale in comparison.<p>

I know I'm not supposed to compare or even judge my life to others, but it always seems to be in human nature to do so. I think it has something to do with our brains. How media expects us to be perfect when perfection it's self is nothing. No one knows what perfection is or how to obtain it. In fact when they say 'perfection is normal', what does normal mean? Normal doesn't even have a definition for sky's sake! They all expect us to be 'perfect' or 'normal' then they themselves aren't even it! Look at me. Ranting inside my head, when I'm supposed to be paying attention to Chouji's problem. I bet this show's how 'normal' I am right?

I sigh and watch as Chouji tosses the ball over to Tenten, who starts on her last night's problem. It's bad...we each have out problems, but we have no idea how to solve them. Even if the answer is right in front of us, it'll take hours, or weeks, or months, or years to even get the solution. Us humans are horrible creatures. I guess it wasn't until the ball bounced off my desk and hit my chin that I realized she tossed it to me. This earned me an odd look from my classmates and I laughed lightly and picked the ball up from which it fell off the desk. I turn the ball over a few times looking at the smoothness of it. I wish I could be like this ball. I sigh, I didn't have any problems to share, but I guess I could rant. I always seem to rant.

"Why does our life have to be so hard?" I utter. I could see Temari and Shikamaru lean over their desks and I spoke my question louder. "I mean, if you think about it our problems are so petty, they could make a kid roll their eyes." I turn the ball over a few more times. "but to us—to us—it's like our problems are centered around world wars. Why can't they understand that I'm not like them? That I can't be a world leader, that I don't even want to control the world. I want a simple life...but I guess all of us does, eh?" I clicked my tongue and threw the ball over to Shino who caught it easily. "I hate politics." I mutter.

"What does politics have to do with your problem?" Kiba asked scratching his head, making it lean to the side while doing so.

"She means her family wants her to do a profession that involves media and fame, something she doesn't want to do, right?" Shikamaru asks me, and I sigh for what felt like the millionth time today.

"I want to go into medical school, but they don't see it as 'being enough money'." I say making air quotes with my fingers.

"If doctors doesn't get more money than some media sex scandal, then your parents need help." Sasuke muttered beside me.

"Yours does too." I growl, and it earns me a sharp glare. I look over at Shino, as does the rest of the class and wait for him to start on his problem. We all need help.

* * *

><p>It was quiet when I walked into my house. Its always quiet. Sometimes it makes me wish I had a sibling or two but even if I did, the pressure of being 'perfection' would be twice as hard. I remembered that I once had a cousin who could be considered a sibling, and I'm constantly being compared to him; but that's another story for another time. I take off my shoes and set them, 3 inches from the wall and one centimeter from the step. Everything about me has to be perfect. I didn't announce my arrival as I make my way to the kitchen—it's almost as if I'm a robot, being set on automatic as I bow to the shrine next to the dining room before continuing to the kitchen. My mother is making dinner, but before dinner an after school snack is prepared for me on the table. 4 celery stalks and a few slices of an apple. I mentally make a face at the healthiness of the food. My mother believes that junk will ruin my brain—if only she knew that I traded with Chouji all the time.<p>

Setting my school bag down two inches from the chair, I said a quick 'itadakimasu' before cutting the celery into half inch pieces and chewing on them slowly. I could hear my mother stop chopping some vegetable of some sort and turned to look at me. That smile...that horrible fake smile she keeps on when she's about to lecture me. I look back down at my snack and pick up another piece of celery, letting the bitterness of the green vegetable coat my tongue.

"Sakura." My mother states, wiping her hands on the right edge of her black kitchen apron.

"Yes?" I state then wince, and quickly correct myself. "Ma'am?"

I watch as she walks over and pulls a chair out, and sits back straight up at an 90 degree angle. "Crunching is rude." she states, folding her hands on over another. Left on the bottom, right on the top.

"I apologize." I state, lowing my head 40 degrees, before sitting back up into my 90 degree as well. It was something I was taught when I was younger. Head up, shoulders back, spine straight, and hands folded.

I could feel the tension of my mother wanting to sigh and shake her head, like most mothers, but she doesn't. It's improper to her. "Your apology is accepted." she says. "When you chew, take small bites of the stick-" I bit my tongue. I know how to eat; I think, but she goes on about how if a person could hear you chew it's considered rude and disrespectful to the company as well. I keep my mouth closed as I nod and apologize once more before slowing finishing my snack. I want to shout at her. I can't conform to her ideals of becoming a perfect child.

I stand and take my bag, leaving my plate on the left edge of the counter. Dirty dishes never go on the right side. I've learned over the years that running up the stairs like an ecstatic child isn't a good thing. You're supposed to take them step by step, stopping at once second intervals. Both feet are supposed to be on the same step, before taking the next one. Taking them one after the other will make you fall and can cause head injury—or so my mother states. Walking on a flat surface, (being a woman of course), your steps are supposed to be light and soundless. Never get angry, because that is the man's job.

I scoff as I closed the door to my room, reciting at the many things I've learned while growing up. I want to be free...then again I guess the whole class wants to be. I set my bag on my desk, next to the wall, but far away from the computer, and make my way to my bed before lying on it straight. We never have any homework in Iruka's class, and before my thoughts could go on any further I hear a knocking at my door. I quickly sit up, because lying down after a snack is a no no. I gave my mother permission to enter, and she opens the door, standing stiff and straight; her hands folder in front of her.

"Your father is coming home late tonight." she says.

"I understand." I say back. She nods quietly before closing my door, and I could hear her quiet footsteps lead back down to the kitchen. I sigh and lay back down on the bed. Perfection is something I will never obtain.

_Someone save me..._

* * *

><p><strong>EEkk! Sakura's chapter was super hard to write. I had to re-editwrite it because of a hugggeee mistake that a reviewer pointed out. SHOUT OUT TO YOU! THANKS! Also another shoutout to a guest reviewer who told me to update, and to be honest, I was almost not gonna update this month, and SHOUT OUT TOO YOU GUEST REVIEWER!**

** Anyway, Sakura's chapter was perfection or trying to be the ideal child that her family is molding her into, but perfection can never be obtained, so if this is your chapter then, don't worry. No matter how hard they try to make you, it will never be you. So fight through it. **

**ALSO, each of these chapters contains major and minor problems that can occur in real life. Please don't hesitate to talk to someone or even me. These chapters are based on mine, and others personal problems ( WHO I DO HAVE PERMISSION TO WRITE THEIR EXPERIENCES). So, thank you and I hope to see you next month! **


End file.
